


Redemption

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, пост-6 сезон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cм. эпиграф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> Изначально Винчестеры в таких количествах не задумывались, но эти ребята пришли и сами загребли себе половину экранного времени.

_С прошлым никогда не бывает покончено, мой друг. Оно объясняет настоящее._

А. Азимов

 

_\- А знаешь, что хреново?_

_\- Что?_   
_\- Вообще всё._

«Скотт Пилигрим против всех»

 

  
  
Ресторан был совершенно пуст, несмотря на то, что был вечер выходного дня, когда все заведения подобного рода переполнены под завязку: лишь одинокая сухощавая фигура сидела в середине зала. Он всегда сидел в середине – многовековая привычка: когда ты всегда в самом конце, четвёртый из четырёх всадников Апокалипсиса, волей-неволей захочешь разнообразия. Хотя какое уж тут разнообразие.   
  
На этот раз он выбрал французский ресторан, из дорогих – дешевить здесь не имело смысла - впрочем, по его опыту, смысл вообще мало что имело: по крайней мере, уж точно не то, что в данный момент творилось на этой беспокойной планете. Буквально мгновение назад успокоили одного зарвавшегося мальчишку, так на его место сразу же выбрался следующий. Задумчиво и аккуратно разрезая фуа-гра, Всадник Смерти размышлял о том, не устроить ли себе внеплановый отпуск, как это сделал Бог, и в этот момент дверь со стороны кухни со скрипом отворилась. Смерть не удивился: он ждал этого. Не нужно было никакого дара предвидения, чтобы знать, что он придёт. Они всегда приходят.  
  
\- Необязательно было идти через чёрный ход, - равнодушно бросил он, когда почувствовал, что визитёр подошёл почти вплотную. – И повара убивать было тоже необязательно. Теперь десерт подгорит. – Раздражал не столько сам факт, что убил, сколько то, что счёл себя вправе. Наплевал на баланс, чтобы показать, что и он тут может распоряжаться смертью. Глупец.  
  
\- Он отказался признать Меня как нового Бога. Мне пришлось, - с давно застывшей на лице улыбкой ответил бывший ангел Кастиэль. Его лицо никогда не было подвижным, а сейчас и вовсе напоминало маску. Маску кого-то равнодушного и высокомерного. И только в глубине глаз изредка мелькало что-то похожее на неуверенность.  
  
\- В тебе слишком много гордыни, - презрительно дёрнул Всадник уголком губ. – Если ты пришёл сюда требовать от меня того же, не трать силы.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем Я здесь, - Кастиэль, судя по всему, не собирался реагировать на оскорбительный тон. – Знаешь, что мне нужен Он.  
  
Смерть неторопливо и тщательно прожевал кусочек, промокнул губы салфеткой и только после этого ответил:  
  
\- Верно, знаю. Но зато я крайне не уверен, что ты нужен Ему. – он коротко взглянул на Каса и с лёгким удовлетворением отметил промелькнувшую на его лице растерянность. На долю секунды, не больше – человек бы не заметил. Хорошо что он не человек.  
  
\- Мне не интересны Его предпочтения, - с прежней холодной улыбкой сказал Кастиэль, словно ничего не произошло. – Мне нужно закрепить позиции. Старый Бог превратился в препятствие. Сначала и не думал Я убивать Его, но сейчас это кажется необходимым. Ничего личного. – он улыбнулся чуть шире, но приятнее его выражение лица от этого не стало.  
  
\- Знаешь, почему Бог не хочет тебя видеть? – полностью проигнорировав его слова, произнёс Всадник. – Потому что ты мальчишка. Наглый и надутый. Бог не станет тратить на тебя своё время, пусть бы в его распоряжении была вся вечность. Ты того не стоишь, - безжалостно закончил он. Он знал, что прав. Никто из них не стоил.  
  
Кас всё так же безмятежно смотрел на него. На этот раз на нём вообще ничего не отразилось.  
  
\- Я предполагал, что ответ будет таким. Мне не найти Его, пока Он сам не захочет. Но Я подготовил аргумент.  
  
Смерть досадливо поморщился. Аргумент был ему слишком хорошо знаком. Каждый нахальный выскочка, возомнив о себе невесть что, в первую очередь использует именно это. Тот самый поводок, который уже не раз пытался накинуть на него Люцифер. Да только тут возникает небольшая проблема: для этого нужно начать Апокалипсис. Видимо, парнишка совсем отчаялся. Всадник видел его насквозь, но помогало это несильно. Скорее раздражало.  
  
\- Старо, - ровно ответил Всадник. Ему больше нечего было сказать. – И то, что ты требуешь, не так просто выполнить.  
  
Кастиэль просто смотрел на него в ответ - со стороны могло показаться, что ему всё совершенно безразлично. Что, наверное, не могло быть правдой.   
  
***  
\- Эй, - донёсся до Сэма голос Дина как сквозь вату. – Сэмми?  
  
«Не опять, а снова», - устало подумал Сэм, но ничего не сказал: уж слишком отчётливо в голосе брата звучала безнадёжность. Даже сквозь эту самую вату слышно. Отголоски фантомной боли от ожогов схлынули и сменились ощущением железной хватки на предплечьях, которая не позволяла осесть вниз и распластаться на холодном асфальте, как очень хотелось. В этом весь Дин: сколько бы он ни погружался в метафорические пучины отчаяния, рук ни за что не разожмёт – привычка. Даже когда Дин сам на себя не может положиться, для него жизненно важно, чтоб на него мог положиться Сэм. И Сэм полагается. Потому что тоже привычка.  
  
\- Мы же почти дошли, - успокаивающе забормотал Дин, - вот она – дверь. Блин, надо было тебе подождать в машине…  
  
\- Я не инвалид, - еле ворочая языком, но так же упрямо, как и обычно, возразил Сэм. И тут же сам засомневался. Бывают ли не-инвалиды, неспособные дойти от машины до столика в кафе на заправке? Если да, то не инвалид. Если нет…  
  
\- Да никто и не говорил… - торопливо перебил Дин, безошибочно уловив начало Сэмовой рефлексии. До добра она, помнится, не доводила никогда, а сейчас на неё и времени-то не было. Хотя когда оно у них было, если разобраться. Когда-то очень давно, наверное – когда они практически в прогулочном темпе выслеживали Азазеля. Сейчас и вспоминать смешно: мировой коллапс так долго дожидаться не будет. Впрочем, будь у них теперь такая роскошь, Сэмми бы небось посвятил освободившееся время самоедству - в этом Дин был почти уверен. Так что, кто знает, саркастически подумал он, может, это даже к лучшему?  
  
\- Ну давай, - преувеличенно бодро сказал Дин, крепко и бережно подхватывая Сэма под локоть и открывая дверь. Протискиваться в дверь с младшим братом на буксире пришлось спиной. – Вот сейчас… - разворачиваясь, начал было Винчестер и осёкся: в кафе было тихо, пыльно и пусто. За прилавком – никого. Хотя запаха лениво вытекающей из мёртвых тел крови, приправленного серной вонью, и не чувствовалось, на этом месте уже полагалось насторожиться: на памяти Дина подобные вещи ни разу не предвещали чего-то хорошего. Жестом велев Сэму оставаться на месте (тот, сжав зубы, послушался – не хватало ещё «зависнуть» посреди атаки) и нащупав в кармане флягу со святой водой, Дин выглянул за угол в зал. И удивлённо остановился. За столиком по центру спиной к ним сидел кто-то в тёмном костюме. Точно такое же тёмное пальто из дорогой шерсти висело поблизости на вешалке. Этого  _кого-то_  Дин уже не раз видел, несмотря на то, что живым людям его видеть по идее не полагалось. (С другой стороны, подумал старший из оставшихся Винчестеров, не такие уж они с Сэмом и живые – особенно сейчас. А до этого – и подавно.) Пожав плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Сэма, Дин неуверенно приблизился, дёрнув брата за рукав, чтоб не отставал. Смерть искоса взглянул на них, давая понять, что заметил и принял к сведению их присутствие, и Дин откашлялся.   
  
\- Э-э-э, - незамысловато начал он, собираясь с мыслями. Ему непременно надо было начать разговор первым, хотя он и понятия не имел, чем обязан встрече: лучшая защита – это нападение, даже когда защищаться не от кого. То есть, не столько защищаться, сколько защищать. – Если это насчёт Сэма и его души…  
  
\- Присаживайтесь и угощайтесь, - бросил Смерть, кивнув на стулья напротив. – Сэм тут ни при чём – не более чем все остальные. – На этих словах Дин слегка расслабился, но тут же снова напрягся, потому что Всадник продолжил: - Как поживает стена?.. О… вижу.   
  
Сэм нахмурился и неопределённо повёл плечами под курткой.   
  
\- Так получилось, - хрипло сказал он. Смерть слегка кивнул и Сэм, ссутулившись, замер: ему явно было непривычно и неудобно находиться с кем-то настолько могущественным. Плюс ко всему, теперь-то он помнил, как орал на этого могущественного, когда тот впихивал в него обратно бракованную душу. С трудом оторвав от брата взгляд, Дин решил предпринять вторую попытку:  
  
\- Это Кас, да?..  
  
Он даже не успел закончить фразу, потому что раздражение, проскользнувшее по лицу Всадника, послужило достаточным ответом.  
  
\- Наглый сопляк решил повторить судьбу другого наглого сопляка, - с презрением процедил Смерть. - Он полагает, что я так легко позволю собой распоряжаться.  
  
Винчестеры переглянулись. На лице Сэма понимание отразилось чуть раньше, но по изменившемуся лицу брата Дин всё понял почти мгновенно: им был известен только один способ распоряжаться Смертью. Значит, вот оно как.   
  
\- Мы должны его убить? – прямо спросил Сэм, всё ещё хмурясь и явно прикидывая какие-то варианты. Дин отвёл взгляд, но в данном случае Смерть меньше всего волновали их терзания и сожаления. Хаос хаосом, но уж Дин-то должен был выучить предыдущий урок. Впрочем, здесь они явно замахнулись на то, что им не под силу – так типично для них. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не ситуация, поэтому Всадник решил обойтись без сарказма. Даже сарказм на определённом этапе начинает надоедать.  
  
\- Вы всего лишь люди, что бы вы там ни умели и что бы о себе ни думали. – Он искоса внимательно взглянул на Винчестеров и отстранённо отметил, что Сэм выглядел немного виноватым. - Не совсем обычные люди, не спорю. Однако убить Бога, даже самозваного, вам не удастся. Думаю, вы сами это понимаете.  
  
\- Так чего же вы от нас хотите? - с трудом разлепил губы Дин. Раньше бы он немедленно начал хамить, а сейчас просто задал вопрос таким тусклым тоном, будто запрашивал инструкции. – Нам передать ему привет? Поговорить с ним и попросить вернуть души на место? Или натравить на него какую-нибудь доисторическую дрянь, которая даже Бога сожрёт и не поперхнётся? – он даже это умудрился произнести так, словно предлагал на полном серьёзе, хотя было ясно, что он просто бодрится. Чтобы Сэм не заподозрил. Будто тот не в курсе, ей-богу, хмыкнул про себя Дин.   
  
Всадник сделал вид, будто тщательно обдумывает предложенные варианты.  
  
\- Пожалуй, «натравить» будет ближе всего. Хотя не совсем, разумеется. Просто привести.  
  
\- И кого мы должны привести, чтобы победить Бога?.. – тихо спросил Сэм.  
  
\- Вы его уже знаете, - загадочно произнёс Смерть, возвращаясь к фуа-гра.  
  
***  
\- Чак! – разорялся Дин, ожесточённо выворачивая руль Импалы на поворотах. – Нет, серьёзно, Чак?! Что это вообще значит, а, Сэмми?! Что может сделать Чак! Вернее, что может сделать Чак, чего не можем сделать мы?   
  
\- У нас нет архангелов на побегушках, - закатил глаза Сэм. Воистину, только Дин мог разозлиться оттого, что самоубийственную задачу повесили не на него. Правда, и задача в этот раз была немного личная. Вернее, не немного. – За дорогой следи, машину разобьёшь.  
  
\- Сам ты… - Дин мотнул головой, не придумав подходящего завершения фразы. – Не пугай мне Детку, она знает, что я не дам её в обиду. Ну, архангелы, дальше что? Рафаил им тоже был, чего-то ему это не помогло. Или это потому что он был мудаком? Хрень какая-то, я тебе скажу, Сэм… Сэм? Эй, Сэмми!..  
  
Звук стремительно уплыл куда-то в знакомую ватную пустоту. Сэм только и успел подумать, что на этот раз перерыв между приступами был чуть меньше, как вокруг снова расцвело пламя и стало уже не до того. Говорят, человек ко всему может привыкнуть – вероятно, это и правда, только Клетка Люцифера и не была рассчитана на людей. Да и сам Люцифер на нормальных людей рассчитан не был, если уж на то пошло. Просто Сэм был Винчестером, потому ему и доставалось. Вот как сейчас.   
  
Откуда-то издалека зазвучал усталый сочувственный голос – Люцифер. Не обычный брезгливо-сочувственный, а искренний. Неважно, что он говорил – всё равно не Сэму – но иногда до Винчестера долетали какие-то обрывки: «Тебе необязательно было…», «Хоть раз мог бы подумать о…», «Мы с тобой могли бы…» и, наконец, сорванное: «Да плевать он на тебя хотел!..» Даже в Клетке тот продолжал настойчиво уговаривать брата понять и принять его. Впрочем, если брату было сейчас так же, как и Сэму, Винчестер мог понять, почему Михаил не откликается. Сэм знал, что будет слышать голос ещё не более пары часов, потом барабанные перепонки окончательно прогорят, как и глаза (ну, смотреть там всё равно не на что), даже боль уйдёт, потому что нечему уже будет болеть – и не останется ничего кроме огня и пепла. А потом всё начнётся сначала. Если Сэму повезёт, он застрянет здесь всего на несколько дней, тогда Дин в реальности дождётся его через минуту, и ни к чему Дину ждать дольше: он, в отличие от Сэма, не заслужил. Главным было не думать о том, что однажды отсюда можно и не вернуться.   
  
Очнулся Сэм спустя половину вечности, только и успев поймать мелькнувшую мысль, что ему в очередной раз повезло. Боль медленно уходила, снова сменяясь знакомым ощущением руки Дина на предплечье. Импала стояла у обочины, а над Сэмом нависал брат и молча, обречённо ждал, пока на лице того появится что-то вроде проблеска сознания. Стократно усиленное дежа вю.  
  
\- Порядок? – глухо спросил Дин и наконец отпустил. Предплечье Сэма отозвалось ноющей болью: хватка у обоих Винчестеров была стальная. Первый десяток раз Дин реагировал куда менее нордически – откровенно паниковал, если честно – но, опять же, к чему только не привыкаешь.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - кивнул Сэм, всё ещё морщась. Он каждый раз надеялся, что эта вина на лице Дина ему только мерещится. Таковы уж правила игры: Сэм делает вид, что не замечает, как Дин грызёт сам себя, а Дин оказывает ответную любезность. И так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока нарыв не прорвёт – так уж повелось. А пока что у них другие проблемы.  
  
\- Поехали, - похлопал Сэм брата по плечу. – Времени мало. Я в порядке.  
  
Дин с откровенным сомнением посмотрел на младшего – долгий, внимательный взгляд, проверка, не врёт ли – ну конечно врёт, но правила ещё никто не отменял – и надавил на газ. Времени действительно было не так чтобы очень много.  
  
***  
Когда мерзко задребезжал звонок в дверь, Чак спал. Это не был один из тех снов, когда все вокруг стреляли, носились, махали ангельскими мечами и вели долгие разговоры о своей внутренней боли в перерывах между свистом пуль – тогда Чак просыпался оттого, что падал с дивана в перекрутившемся халате, тяжело дыша и уже мысленно формулируя начало следующей главы. Таких снов уже давненько не бывало, словно кто-то (возможно, и сам Чак) решил, что в Евангелии Винчестеров уже достаточно выпусков. Это был обычный послеобеденный сон… послеужинный? Послеланчевый? Да какая к чёрту разница. Из-за задёрнутых штор в доме было темно, так что Чак на ощупь нашёл шлёпанцы и, зевая, пошёл открывать, гадая, кого же принесла нелёгкая – насколько он помнил, Бекки уже забрала все свои вещи. Если только не… о, чёрт.  
  
\- Сэм? Дин? – вжав голову в плечи, спросил он через дверь. Увиденное через глазок почему-то требовало вербальных доказательств. А что – вдруг он уже допился. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Чак до сих пор иногда думал, что весь этот мир вообще и Винчестеры в частности ему только приснились и никогда не существовали в реальности.   
  
\- Чак? Это мы, открой, - попросил Сэм. Дин нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу рядом, и по его лицу было видно, что ещё пара секунд промедления – и вежливого Сэма оттеснят в сторону, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией по-мужски. Чаку нравилась его дверь, и он поспешил открыть.  
  
\- Ч-что такое? – опасливо спросил он, впустив Винчестеров в гостиную. На диване валялся ком из пледа, старых носков и рубашек, и Чак стыдливо спихнул его на пол, ногой задвинув туда, где он не так бросался в глаза.  
  
\- А… ты не видел? – недоверчиво спросил Дин, переглянувшись с братом. – Чистилище нараспашку, Кас, решивший, что он теперь шериф в городе, реки крови и возможный новый Апокалипсис? Что – прямо совсем ничего знакомого?  
  
\- Сны стали реже, - застенчиво пояснил Чак. Говоря о своих видениях, он всегда испытывал смутное чувство неловкости, словно рассказывал о чём-то не совсем приличном. – Но Кастиэля я видел. И вы здесь…  
  
\- Пришли за тобой, - грубовато перебил Дин, и Сэм состроил ему укоризненную гримасу.  
  
\- Чак, послушай, - мягко начал Сэм. – Мы разговаривали с одним из Всадников. Он сказал, что ты можешь остановить Каса – ну, или как-то повлиять на общий исход, мы точно не знаем.  
  
\- Поэтому мы берём тебя с собой, - фальшиво улыбнулся Дин и хлопнул Чака по плечу так, что тот чуть не рухнул на подвернувшуюся табуретку, ойкнул и болезненно поморщился.  
  
\- Кто из Всадников сказал? – помолчав, тихо спросил пророк. Дин поднял бровь: Винчестеры ожидали какой угодно реакции, только не вот такого обречённого принятия.  
  
\- Э-э-э… - замялся Сэм, - вообще это Смерть, но… Чак, ты уверен, что сможешь?.. – «Как всегда, сначала поставить перед фактом, а потом засомневаться», виновато подумал он.   
  
\- Придётся, - мягко улыбнулся Чак, зябко ёжась и плотнее закутываясь в старый полосатый халат. Он упорно отводил глаза, смотря куда угодно – на компьютер, на початую бутылку виски на журнальном столике, на драные обои в потёках – но не на гостей.  
  
Винчестеры переглянулись.  
  
\- Мы, это, мы сейчас, - пробормотал Дин и оттащил брата за локоть на кухню, по пути едва не разнеся стопку черновиков, некстати попавшуюся под ноги.  
  
\- Мы не можем выпихнуть его туда, это слишком опасно! – воровато оглянувшись, прошипел он на ухо Сэму.   
  
\- Дин…  
  
\- Даже не смей меня переубеждать, мы так не делаем!..  
  
\- Но Дин…  
  
\- Просто не делаем – и всё! Да пусть там хоть армия архангелов его охраняла, всё равно Кас – наша проблема, а Чак – ну что он сделает? Сами всю жизнь справлялись, и сейчас тоже…  
  
\- Дин! – лицо Сэма приняло классическое стервозное выражение. – Я, блин, и не собирался возражать!  
  
Дин озадаченно взглянул на младшего брата, мигом остывая, и неуверенно предложил:  
  
\- Тогда что – идём скажем, мол, пардон, обознались, и нам нужен другой Чак, который Норрис?  
  
Сэм против воли улыбнулся и хмыкнул:  
  
\- А потом звоним Бобби, выслушиваем порцию «безмозглых идиотов» и закапываемся у него в библиотеке.  
  
\- Идёт, - подумав, быстро согласился Дин, но в повисшей паузе раздалось покашливание.  
  
\- Чак?! – синхронно обернулись Винчестеры, лихорадочно соображая, сколько времени он тут уже стоит. – Мы тут, в общем, подумали и… - начал Дин, но пророк мягко остановил его жестом.  
  
\- Я смогу. Я… вспомнил.   
  
\- Что вспомнил? – осторожно спросил Сэм, игнорируя холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Было странное ощущение, что на миг из светлых глаз знакомого им бестолкового писателя выглянул кто-то другой. И улыбка у Чака была странная. Какая-то… всепрощающая, что ли. Возможно, две тысячи лет назад именно так улыбался Христос. Вероятно, Дин тоже что-то такое почувствовал, потому что уставился на Чака как на неведому зверушку.  
  
\- Чак… ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь? – осведомился старший Винчестер с некоторой опаской, но Чак только снова улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Поехали. В Лоуренсе уже ждут.  
  
И они поехали. Спорить с таким Чаком почему-то совсем не получалось.  
  
***  
Кастиэль ждал. Он уже несколько часов подряд в одной и той же позе стоял посреди заросшего кладбища в Лоуренсе, которому, видимо, судьбой было предначертано служить ареной для событий мирового масштаба. Выбрано оно было изначально, судя по всему, по совершенной случайности, но теперь уже приобрело незавидную популярность: бедная Мэри Винчестер, похороненная там, как и сотни простых жителей городка, и после смерти не могла дождаться покоя.   
  
Кас ждал. Занятие было вполне привычное, и времени у него было достаточно, только вот нет-нет да возникали смутные обрывки воспоминаний из прошлой жизни, когда он точно так же несколько часов стоял на обочине шоссе, мысленно отмеряя ровно четыре часа. Мысли были расхолаживающие и бесполезные, они напоминали о времени, когда нынешний Бог был вынужден кому-то подчиняться, поэтому следовало от них как можно скорее избавиться. Кас задвинул их подальше внутрь – куда-то за светящийся ком силы, надёжно скрывающий все те рудиментарные отростки человеческого, которые он успел зачем-то вырастить в себе на земле – и снова погрузился в холодное ничем не заполненное ожидание. Ему и в голову не приходило, что его могли обмануть – по той простой причине, что негоже Всаднику Смерти опускаться до обмана «какого-то там самозванца», каким он считал Кастиэля. Касу было всё равно: он знал лучше и был вполне способен заставить себе подчиняться. Нужно было только убрать последнюю преграду. А для начала её дождаться.  
  
Сигналом послужил далёкий знакомый гул мотора Импалы, и Кас мысленно поморщился: и снова не обошлось без Винчестеров. Без них никогда ничего не обходится. Видимо, они решили, что раз уж он отпустил их в прошлый раз, они снова могут творить всё, что им вздумается. Наверное, крайне недальновидно было раньше потакать их жалким попыткам обрести «свободу воли». Нет никакой свободы воли, и сам Кас был глупцом, что тогда в неё верил. Зато теперь он знает, и может сделать мир лучше с помощью этого знания. Впрочем, что бы они ни задумали, Кас был готов: к тому же, едва ли они могли противопоставить что-то кроме насквозь лживых разговоров о семье. Можно подумать, оказаться в семье Винчестеров – редкое удовольствие, чтобы ни означало это ныне полузабытое слово.  
  
Чак увидел Кастиэля издалека. Даже зная о приближении пророка, тот не удосужился обернуться, выставляя на обозрение спину в грязноватом бежевом плаще, который даже будучи новым уже не был последним писком моды. Сам Чак так и не переоделся – ему даже в голову не пришло, да и не нужно было – и теперь вышагивал по высокой траве в домашних шлёпанцах, игнорируя то, что от вечерней росы полы халата намокли и потяжелели, а в шлёпанцах стало сыро. Винчестеров пришлось убедить подождать в сторонке, то есть, за территорией кладбища – впрочем, Чак практически не сомневался, что эти двое будут отираться куда ближе. Ну, пока что им можно было это позволить. Пока что он надеялся, что удастся обойтись разговором.  
  
\- Значит, Он снова струсил, – первым нарушил молчание Кас, всё ещё не оборачиваясь. – Послание не заменит присутствия. Ты Мне не нужен. Уходи.  
  
\- Вообще-то говоря, - Чак замялся, - у меня нет никаких посланий.  
  
\- Тогда что? – холодно спросил Кастиэль, наконец разворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Архангел, охраняющий тебя, не станет Мне помехой. – Чак невольно поёжился при виде его равнодушных синих глаз. Словно сквозняком откуда-то потянуло, как дома, прямо по ногам и спине.  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – вместо ответа тихо спросил Чак.  
  
\- Эта планета была проклята и покинута старым Богом. Он впустую превозносил её, а потом трусливо сбежал. Я не поступлю так. – Кас всё так же равнодушно смотрел на него. – Я дам вам, прекраснейшим из творений Божьих, того Бога, которого вы заслуживаете. А старого пришла пора уничтожить. Он не оправдал возложенных надежд.  
  
Чак слегка нахмурился и дёрнул плечом, поправляя сползающий халат.  
  
\- Да ты и понятия не имеешь, каково… - он слегка повысил голос, но тут же оборвал себя. – И какого же Бога они… мы заслуживаем? – устало спросил он.  
  
\- Не всё ли тебе равно? Вам ведь всегда всё равно, – почти презрительно произнёс Кас. – Неравнодушного. Которого есть смысл о чём-то просить, - голос Кастиэля неожиданно дрогнул, в нём словно мелькнул какой-то суррогат горечи. – Я искал его, но не нашёл и следа, Я просил о совете, но в ответ слышал лишь гробовое молчание. Ему всё безразлично, как и вам. По образу и подобию…  
  
\- Мне жаль… - виновато отвёл глаза Чак.  
  
\- Твоя жалость Мне не нужна, - Кас уже преодолел секундный всплеск чего-то позабытого и снова взирал на него строгим взглядом высшего существа. – Мне нужен Он.  
  
Чак уставился в землю и вздохнул, словно говоря себе: вот оно – начинается. Он знал, что, скорее всего, исключительно глупо смотрится посреди кладбища в своём старом халате и шлёпанцах, к которым прилипли влажные травинки. Совсем не величественно. Хотя не то чтобы он когда-нибудь к этому стремился, это скорее другие стремились его таким видеть. Ну что ж.  
  
\- Он перед тобой, - высоко поднял голову Чак, почти обречённо смотря на изумление, прорывающееся сквозь неподвижную маску Кастиэля.  
  
\- Ты?.. - было определённое удовольствие в том, чтобы видеть такую сильную реакцию на практически неуловимые изменения в облике. - Но как… и почему амулет?..  
  
\- Я создал этот мир, - скромно напомнил Чак, мягко улыбаясь. – Амулет – часть мира. Он действует сообразно моим законам.  
  
\- Почему Ты сбежал? – наконец выдал Кас. Почти обиженно, словно это не он убивал во имя своей власти на Земле, словно не он ещё минуту назад смотрел на Чака столь холодно и высокомерно. Сейчас вернуть самообладание получалось совсем не так быстро: жизнь на земле даёт слишком сильный отпечаток, как ни отрицай. Изменения врастают так сильно, что даже сила миллиардов душ не в состоянии стереть их до конца. Кастиэль и не догадывался об этом, он вообще об этом не думал, но Чак видел это со всей отчётливостью.  
  
\- Наступает момент, когда дети должны вырасти, - печально пожал плечами он.   
  
\- Но дети не выросли! – резко оборвал его Кастиэль. – Не видел ли Ты, к чему привело Твоё равнодушие? – он сделал широкий жест, будто на тихом провинциальном кладбище вдруг материализовались все ужасы цивилизации, которые он имел в виду.  
  
\- Но они должны, - возразил Чак. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже смертен, пусть и несколько в ином смысле. Если они всё время будут полагаться на меня…  
  
\- Они и полагаются! Я – полагался! И что вышло? – Кас с удивлением наблюдал, словно со стороны, как в его собственном голосе рождается боль. Словно всё начинается заново. Разговор следовало как можно скорее прекратить, как опасный.  
  
\- Прости, - еле слышно прошептал Чак. – Так было нужно…  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Кастиэль. Вновь обретённый гнев должен был только помочь. Так ещё легче. Всё равно он собирался. – Спасибо, что Ты наконец пришёл. Теперь я Тебя уничтожу.  
  
***  
\- Дин, это плохая идея, – в энный раз терпеливо повторил Сэм. – Мы это уже обсудили, и ты даже согласился.  
  
\- Да знаю я! – огрызнулся старший, не прекращая нервно курсировать туда-сюда около Импалы. Сэм сидел на капоте, старательно пытаясь не смотреть на брата, чтоб не укачало. Иногда ему казалось, что Дин уже протоптал небольшую траншею. – Но если чувака размажут из-за того, что наш Кас встал не с той ноги, нехорошо получится, а? Он, конечно, всё про нас растрепал на всю страну, но это же не повод…   
  
\- Мы договорились на полчаса. Прошло двадцать минут, - нарочито нудно произнёс Сэм, сверяясь с наручными часами. – Если мы заявимся туда и всё испортим, будет ещё более нехорошо. Кас на нас теперь довольно хреново реагирует, если ты не помнишь. Не то чтобы без оснований, - в сторону добавил он.  
  
\- Слушай! - Дин внезапно остановился, чуть пропахав землю носком ботинка, так, что вокруг брызнули ошмётки травы. – А давай… может, чёрт с ним, а? Пошли хоть поближе подберёмся. А то Чак был весь такой загадочный, аж любопытство заедает.  
  
Сэм на секунду задумался, прикидывая, но ответа не понадобилось: со стороны кладбища раздался взрыв, сопровождаемый вспышкой яркого белого света. Винчестеры уже привычно закрыли лица рукавами и, когда всё стихло, обеспокоенно переглянулись.  
  
\- Ну и кто кого, как думаешь? – севшим голосом спросил Дин, криво улыбаясь. Сэм прижал палец к губам, прислушиваясь. Подождав минуту и убедившись, что пока что одним взрывом дело ограничилось, он тронул Дина за рукав и кивнул в сторону кладбища. Мол, пора.   
  
Ни один из них и понятия не имел, что они увидят. Было три основных варианта: то, что осталось от Чака, то, что осталось от Каса и то, что осталось от них обоих (и едва ли в это случае можно было бы понять, где кто). То, что они на самом деле увидели, увидеть они, в общем, никак не ожидали.  
  
Кас стоял на коленях. В этой позе не было ни смирения, ни покорности – просто безумная усталость. Он опирался запачканными ладонями о влажную землю и растерянно смотрел на Чака, стоящего напротив.  
  
\- Тебе нужно нечто большее, чем просто сила, чтобы стать Богом, - мягко, почти извиняющимся тоном объяснял Чак. На его халате виднелась подпалина, а так у него даже волосы не растрепались. Вернее, не растрепались больше, чем уже были растрёпаны. – Иначе Богом было бы стать слишком легко.   
  
\- Что теперь, - хрипло спросил Кастиэль, – Ты меня уничтожишь? Я заслужил.  
  
\- Я?! – вытаращился Чак. - Нет! – почти оскорблённо ответил он. – У тебя даже сил не осталось, ты все истратил. Ну и… в конце концов, ты тоже моё дитя, - неловко закончил он. – Я тебя таким сотворил…  
  
\- Люцифера… - каркнул Кас и закашлялся, - Люцифера тоже сотворил Ты. А потом прогнал. – Это был удар ниже пояса, но больше Кас не знал, что сказать.  
  
\- Это было не моё решение, - слегка поморщился Чак. – Мне слишком многое приписывают…   
  
\- И что теперь… Отец? – горько спросил Кастиэль. – Воссоединение семьи? Неужели я должен был сделать всё то, что я сделал, чтобы только найти Тебя?  
  
Чак покачал головой, грустно улыбаясь, и нерешительно взъерошил и без того всклокоченную чёрную шевелюру Каса.  
  
\- Я всё простил, но твоих ошибок это не отменяет. Тебе многое следует исправить. К тому же, я не единственная твоя семья… - Чак не стал оглядываться за спину, где, как он знал, в абсолютном шоке следили за происходящим Винчестеры, но, судя по неловкости, слабо отразившейся на лице Кастиэля, его и так поняли.  
  
В тот день на кладбище в Лоуренсе был настоящий аншлаг. Однако никто не заметил, как за деревьями скользнула и исчезла худощавая фигура в дорогом пальто – в ней нетрудно было бы угадать Всадника Смерти.   
  
Он слегка улыбался.


End file.
